No Bonds
by sentinel10
Summary: "No" He growled firmly, holding her hips down preventing them from rising. "I want to feel this. I just want to remember it. The way we were. The way we are. Just let me have this one thing Leah."His breath was hot as it danced along her back. L/B/C Lemon


**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

This story is part of the little series I have started, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

This is the ninth instalment; they have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

Note: Time for Brady and Collin to step up...

* * *

**~NO BONDS~**

**

* * *

**

_'Woman's destiny is to be wanton, like the bitch, the she-wolf; she must belong to all who claim her.'_

_- Marquis De Sade quotes_

* * *

Leah laid her head back in the crook of his neck, his hard ridge chest muscles pushing into the soft smooth skin of her back. Her body slid easily against his wet soapy chest as she arched a little, letting her black raven hair tickle his heated flesh. She ran her hands over his thighs, his legs propped up and his feet flat against the ceramic bottom of the free standing tub. Following the crease of muscle from his knee to his mid-thigh, she smirked eliciting a low shaky growl from him.

"What if Jacob doesn't pick you?" Leah asked looking up at him through her feather like eyelashes, her chin nestled on her left shoulder making it easily to look up into those hazel green eyes that she loved so much.

He grimaced thinking about the imminent decision that was to be announced tomorrow. It had all come so fast neither had been able to think straight the last few days and spent as much time as possible taking each other in as much as they could physically and emotionally bare.

His strong calloused hands stroked the length of her neck, feeling the rush of blood flowing through her jugular vein lying just beneath the heat of her skin. With his thumb brushing against her chin, he squeezed down; watching her full lips part and the white of her teeth matching the tub, peek out behind them. He could smell the intoxication of her breath as her intake of air picked up. His mouth brushed against hers once, twice three times tasting her briefly almost teasing himself. She was fucking perfect, and he wanted nothing more than to keep her his.

"I don't know Lee" He whispered against her lips, letting his hand stroke her neck again, before moving down her body and resting on her rib cage. Fingering the skin lightly, he let his hand move back up, and with his thumb he brushed over the slowly hardening nub before rubbing it between his fingers. She groaned twisting her neck to bury her face in his neck, kissing the film of sweat from it.

The heat radiating from their bodies in the small bathroom was enough to fog the small square window and block the light of the half crescent moon from shining in. Leah grasped his hand in hers, stopping his movements over her swollen breast.

Brady looked down, asking her why she would want him to stop with confusion littering his face, an eye brow raised high. "You don't like that baby?" He whispered attempting to pull his hand out of hers, only earning a small grunt from her. He felt her inch his hand down, the warm water creating a slick playground as his hard hand ran against her golden skin.

"I love it Bray, I just need you somewhere else." She growled softly, when he took the lead from her and she no longer had to guide him. Her hands gripped on to the edge of the white ceramic bath as his fingers ran up and down the outsides of her slit, only stilling to rub small yet very calculating circles over her clit.

"You're _always_ going to need me Lee" He hummed, dipping his head to kiss her shoulder, softly biting down on her skin making her body twitch. Even through the water he could smell her arousal, the wolf in him not wanting to wait and simply wanting to be buried between her smooth thighs. Brady used his fingers liberally, making teasing strokes and letting only the tips of two of his fingers slip inside her hot opening.

"Stop teasing Brady" Leah moaned moving her grip from the side of the tub to the forearm he was using to make her head spin and her legs quiver in anticipation. Brady knew just how to touch her, when to hold back and when to let go.

Slipping his fingers deeply inside of her, Leah let out a small straggled moan, her head turning to rest her cheek against his chest and bringing a hand up to clutch the muscle of his shoulder. He let his fingers sit still inside of her, revealing in the enjoyment of feeling her tight wet walls sucking him deeper inside her, keeping him there.

"If Jacob doesn't pick me… I'm going to _have_to give you up." Brady whispered kissing her temple and beginning to move his thick digits, alternating between hard strokes and small shallow dips, using his thumb to press down on her clit. He brought his other hand around and laid it on her stomach, pulling her slowly slouching body, back into his.

When Leah's bottom brushed against Brady's hard erection she hissed softly, Brady also deciding to curl his fingers inside her at the same time made the sensations of pleasure that were currently prickling on her skin, spike.

"I _can't_ let you go" She groaned, her body withering in ecstasy as he moved faster. "I _won't_ let you go"

Reaching up and tugging at the back of his head, she pulled his face down to meet him with her own lips. Just before the distance was closed fully she looked into those hazel green orbs and ran her chin over his lips, dragging down and letting his bottom lip take in her scent of her jaw line as she perspired lightly.

Her nails dug into the skin of his thighs as he moved faster, using his fingers to send her straight to heaven. A bright white light burst under her eye lids as she closed them and cried out, her body arching, and his other hand moving back to her breast and tweaking the tender mound.

Slipping his fingers out of her slowly letting them drag over her swollen clit, making her legs seize even more, he came to a stop on her pelvis bone, letting his thumb draw invisible heated circles over her skin. She was still breathing heavily when Brady titled her chin up so he could look down at her face.

The once 'pup' had now grown into a man, a lover. His body betrayed him, concealing his true age. Trouble was he looked in his early twenties since he was 14 years old. His shoulder's broader though now, his wolf settling into his body and making a home. His light brown hair was cut short and cropped like the rest of his brothers and his lips were full, just like hers. His jaw was strong, and the lines in his brow, coupled with the usual 3 day shadow on his jaw line made him look menacing. At 6 foot 4, and weighing in at a muscular 220 pounds his body towered over hers. Though tall herself, for a girl, her mere 6 foot frame, and measly 140 pound body was no match for his. She loved the fact that no matter how angry he looked or how many tantrums he threw, looking into those eyes was pure heaven.

Letting Leah come down from her high he rested his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes and holding her against him. His chest was constricting with hard thumps as he thought about tomorrow.

Jacob Black was leaving LaPush, and taking his leech bride somewhere fancy. Obviously people started to ask about Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's as they didn't seem to be ageing, partially due to the fact that besides the hybrid, they didn't have a heartbeat. With the _true_ Alpha leaving and the rest of the more senior wolves already imprinted and retired from patrolling and the basic day to day activities of the pack, a new leader _needed_ to be chosen.

Out of the _now_ LaPush pack, the only wolves that seemed to be in contention were Brady and Collin. The younger wolves were not even an option in Jacob's mind. They were reckless, their wolf minds still young and unbound to their humanity. Brady and Collin had been a part of Sam's pack since the Voulturi's last visit and were the only remaining pack members, besides Leah and Jacob, from what seemed like a life time ago.

After Sam threw his hat in, coinciding with the birth of his second daughter Ivy, the packs merged once again, giving LaPush a true pack under the true Alpha. Leah had never even considered her role in the pack as the Alpha female. She didn't like the authority and demeanour it gave her over the younger boys and even sometimes when she was raging out, over Jacob as well.

Leah hated the way they would all cower when she would get angry and run away with their tails between their legs. She wanted them to puff their chests out, growl, pin her to the ground and take the control they so desperately wanted. That was the exact reason why Brady had caught her eye.

He would constantly challenge her decisions when she organised the patrol schedules for the boys. He bickered and carried on about the lack of her social gracious and her tendency to burn even the easiest of foods. He nipped at her when her and Jacob would talk privately, stating that the only reason she had got the job of Alpha female was because she was fucking her boss.

Multiple times Leah had to be held back my Jacob, as his Alpha command only just barely worked when she was about ready to explode and tear the pup to shreds. She would glare dangerously at him, waiting for him to open his mouth and challenge her when she decided that the younger boys should only patrol on weekends because they had to sleep and do their 'god damn' homework.

Leah still considered Brady a 'pup' even though the guy was almost 24, his birthday only just around the corner in November.

The Clearwater house was just about going to bust at the seams from having to house half of LaPush's delinquent boys at one point or another, making up the wolf population. It was hard but Leah made do. With Seth and Sue moved out a few years before it freed up the two other rooms in the house, but that space being still inadequate she had to find help. Sam and Jared had volunteered to help build an extra out house for the rest of the boys. It wasn't snazzy or flash like the Cullen's sketching's that they had showed Leah, wanting to do something good for Jacob. She had refused them point blank and accidently phased and almost ripped the pixie's head from her sparkly shoulders.

She would rather put up with Sam's shit then _ever_take charity from her mortal enemy.

The main house left a room for each of the original pack members. Leah, Brady and Collin. Though nowadays, Leah and Brady had been literally living in the same room, their sounds of unbridled passion not gone unheard by the other wolves, much to their embarrassment.

Leah hoped with all her might that Jacob would pick Brady to be stand in Alpha, his chances pretty high since he was Beta of the pack. Plus there was another _thing_Leah was worrying about, that could potentially hurt all of them including the pack. If Jacob chose Collin to be Alpha male, Leah would ultimately become his mate. It hadn't been a problem when Jacob was Alpha because the imprint had stopped any sexual connotations forming between them, much like Sam's refusal to make love to her once he looked in her cousin's eyes. Just before Jacob imprint she could feel the intense sexual attraction to him, and knew that if given enough time, her and Jacob may have made it.

The imprint was powerful, but the binding of an un-imprinted Alpha pair was absolute.

Leah wanted to claw Jacob's ass up for deciding to leave LaPush just now when she had finally made sense of her life. She had Brady, with his piercing hazel-green eyes, she had the pack and she had Jacob, though if only for moments at a time because of Isabitch's Spawn of Satan and her needed to be treated like a leechy princess.

"Where'd you drift off to just then?" Brady asked slipping his hands under her ass and shifting her closer, on to his lap.

Feeling his tight hard erection Leah moaned biting down on her bottom lip, gripping the tub angling herself better. "Somewhere where things aren't so complicated, somewhere we can just forget about this whole thing and move on" She panted grinding her ass in to his lap, his erection bumping and prodding through her legs looking for its home.

"Everything is for a reason Leah" He whispered kissing the bare skin of her spine, sending hot ripples of lust down her back. He reached between them grabbing his hard member, stroking it a few times before letting Leah impale herself on him. The moment their pelvis bones pressed together, they stilled, letting the feeling overcome them.

"Move Bray" Leah moaned wanting him to fuck her already. The one thing she loved more than looking into those mossy green eyes was him touching her and caressing her the way he did. He may have been a pushy, tantrum throwing asshole, but when it came to moments like these, he was everything she was looking for.

"No" He growled firmly, holding her hips down preventing them from rising. "I want to feel this. I just want to remember it. The way we _were_. The way we _are_. Just let me have this one thing Leah." His breath was hot as it danced along her back.

She whimpered and nodded, stilling every movement in the warm water. She felt like her heart was going to explode. She didn't want to think about what would happen between them if Collin was to become Alpha. And knew she feared it because it could go either way. Collin was humble and warm, while Brady was brash and fiery. Where Collin took in the pups and taught them about the importance of Education and Higher learning, Brady taught them to fight and snarl.

"You act like it's going to end tomorrow, what we have" She whispered concealing the slight change in her pitch.

"God damn it Leah. It _might_." He scolded. Feeling immediately bad, he laid his forehead against the back of her neck and sighed. They slowly drifted apart, watching the ripples in the water as Leah brought her legs up, turning awkwardly in the tub and wrapping her arms around them, looking at him with disappointment.

"_What_?" He snarled running a hand through his brown hair. He didn't like when she looked at him like that. He didn't need her to remind him that his feelings where just as fucked up and as complicated as hers.

Leah lay her chin on her knees and let her eyes drop down to look at the bubbles in the water. She wanted to say so many things, she wanted _him_ to say so many things, but instead he was always hiding himself from her, always trying to bury those feelings that plagued him. She wanted him _all_or nothing.

"I don't know how you can just sit there and act like everything is okay" Brady half yelled, pushing his weight up and stepping out of the tub. He snatched a white towel from the railing and wrapped it around his waist, the heat from the beads off water almost evaporating instantly off his taut chest.

Leah sat silent, letting him get out everything he was feeling and everything he was holding back. "I don't know how is the fuck you can tell me about what we have. I _know_ what we have Leah. I know okay... I think about it all the time. You think I _want_ to feel this way? You think I _want_ to let you go? You think I don't love you? Well you're wrong. But I am doing this because I love you..."

Her eyes widened as she turned to him, her mouth felt like the Sahara desert. "What- what are you saying?" She went to exit the tub as well but he held his hand up stopping her sudden movements.

"Don't follow me" He said softly turning to open the door.

"What the FUCK do you mean don't follow you. You're such a fucking prick you know that?" Leah screamed her face flushing from the heat of the water and of her own anger. She snatched her own purple towel of the rack and pushed past him. He quickly latched on to her upper arm and spinning her back to him.

"You know I am doing this for your own good. After Sam -" Brady was cut off by the full force of Leah's open palm, slapping him across his left cheek. He growled deeply gripping her arms tighter feeling the smooth burn of her hand print against his flesh.

Leah was pissed, livid even. How dare he bring up Sam. Sam the fucking coward. Not even for all the rubies in the world could she stop the drabble that left her lips. "You think you're anything like Sam?" She laughed in his face, watching the anger twist deeper inside of him. "You think you have the right to talk about what happened between me and Sam? Well you don't. You're just a little boy stuck in the body of a man. You don't think before you act, you tell me I am a fucking psycho when you should look in your own mirror. You think I can't love you because of what Sam did, well _you're_wrong. The only thing stopping me is your fucking big head and your stubborn ass."

If glares could burn holes through flesh Leah would have been dead long ago. "Now... if you don't mind. Get your fucking dirty hands off me." She growled pushing at his chest and turning to walk out the door.

"Leah-" Brady said softly.

"Don't _okay_. Just leave it. You made your choice..."

Pulling the door open she watched as the mass of pups leaning against the door tumbled into the bathroom, heaping on one another. They quickly tried to scurry away knowing they had been caught and Leah also had a suspicion they were trying to catch a peak through the old key hole. Little fucking perverts.

"You motherfuckers better run." She hissed slowly and deadly making the pups almost wet themselves. They 6 darted in multiple directions, some opting to jump through a bed room window back to the outhouse, or by ways of the stairs.

"They made me Lee. I didn't want to. Please-" Jackson cried as she dragged the youngest one at only the tender age of 12 by the arm, while grabbing Tama, by the scuff of his shirt cornering him in the hall, taking them both down the stairs.

"Move it Tama, and take your brother with you" She hissed, handing a whimpering Jackson off to his pack brother.

"I'm sorry Leah. About you and... Brady." Jackson said sadly walking out the door, his eyes where full of tears and his fringe hung low across him face.

"Wait-" She called out, walking quickly over to Jackson, engulfing him in a large hug and rubbing his back. "I'm so so sorry" He wailed hugging her back, while she flicked her wrist at Tama to let him continue on back to bed.

"It's fine. Just don't... you know" Leah said pulling away unsure of what to say, not really knowing what they had actually seen or heard. A deep voice rumbled behind her.

"Jackson, it's not nice to spy on people. These are you family members and you should treat them with the utmost respect. I expect you to behave better than this. Now- go on, get out here." Collin chuckled the last bit unable to hold in the emotion.

Leah turned and watched as Collin eyes turned black, taking in her small towel. His eyes roamed her body and he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms smugly. Leah shuffled uncomfortably, tucking a piece of her jet black hair behind her ear.

"So..." Collin started, his forearms tensing drawing her attention to his rippled chest. Her eyes unconsciously moved down his chest taking in his cut 6 pack, following his curly trail of hair as it slipped under his cargo's. Her nostrils twitched, smelling his warm musky smell of sweat. It was intoxicating and making her pussy flood almost instantly.

"You like what you see?" He asked his eyebrow cocked as he watched her pretty brown eyes roam his body.

Ripping her eyes away from him, she clutched the knot in her towel and attempted to walk past him. Collin moved in front of her, blocking her exit, his huge form getting ready to divert her escape. "What's wrong?" He whispered leaning down to inhale her shoulder. "What's that smell Leah? What did you wash yourself with, it smells amazing..." He leant down further his nose touching her heated skin, his lips resting against it.

"It's uh..." She stopped and closed her eyes, feeling Collin's hand dip down moving from the top of her knee up her towel. His fingertips clamped down on her hip bone, running a calloused thumb against it. With her eyes still closed Leah could feel Collin's breath fan over her, making her drunk with lust. His lips brushed hers softly and when he pulled away she could still feel his breath lingering there.

"What was that?" She whispered looking down at the floor. She had just been with Brady briefly and she scolded herself for wanting Collin as well in the very moment.

"Whatever you want it to be Leah. I can be whatever you want me to be" His hand moved under her towel to her ass. He squeezed it and kneaded it in his large hand, making Leah crazy with desire. "I am going to be Alpha, Leah, whether you like it or not." He whispered running his still lips over her neck. "I want you Leah, but I can't hurt Brady." Moving his hand, he cupped her sex before sliding his fingers up and down the outside of her slit. "He's my brother, so we came up with a plan" Collin brought his other hand around to the small of her back pulling her forward and slowly slipping his fingers inside her warm pussy. "Jacob is going to pick me Leah, but I am willing to come to a compromise, if you will." Leah groaned as he nibbled on her ear, making the hair of the back of her neck stand up.

"I've always been the logical thinker. I know you _love_ Brady, but I need you too."

"Collin…" Leah gasped as he curled his fingers hitting her sweetest deepest spot. She bit down on his chin, making him hiss and intake a quick air of breath. She slowly licked the teeth marks she'd made making him groan, his eyes rolling back. She moved quickly to grip his shoulders, attacking the hollow of his neck with kisses and nips.

"Brady knows that Jacob's going to choose me, we both saw it in his mind. Brady's a great leader, but LaPush needs stability" He whispered, looking back down at her and angling his mouth to meet hers. The kiss was sweet and short just like she'd imagined he'd always be. "Brady doesn't want to have to ask you but I have no quims in asking. He wanted to let you go, but I know you Leah. I know you love him more than anything."

Just with the low whispers of Collin voice and his fingers meticulously working her pussy, she felt her walls clench around his fingers like a tight vice. She whimpered as she felt him pull his fingers from between her legs and lick them clean, with his tongue. Dragging them out over his teeth slowly, he reached over and let her taste them as well. She moaned at the pure sexual feeling coursing between them, and his fingers rubbing against her tongue.

"See how good you taste Leah." He growled pulling his fingers out and placing his mouth on hers. Their tongues rubbed and flick against each other eliciting as small growl from the doorway of the kitchen.

With her mouth still pressed against Collin's, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and a pair of lips press hungrily against her neck, licking from her shoulder to just below her ear. "You were meant to ask her not coax her into it Col" Brady whispered against her skin, no doubt glaring at Collin.

Collin pulling away before placing a kiss on the side of her mouth, smiled up at Brady. "Come on bro, you know what Leah's like. She needs to _see_ to believe." He chuckled.

"Right here, you know" Leah said glaring at Collin.

"We know babe" Brady whispered, kissing her temple. "Now what's the answer?" Brady asked as Collin undid the knot of her towel, giving Brady room, letting him cup her breasts in his palms from behind.

"You're putting me between a rock and a hard place" Leah moaned feeling both the wolves' pelvis bump against her. As she snaked her hand down to Collin's button on his cut-offs, he grasped her hands in his.

"You have to answer before you get the prize honey" Collin sing-songed, teasing her.

She turned from Collin to Brady who had let his hands slip to her waist. "Is this what you want Bray?" She asked, her voice soft and honey like, as if she was purring.

Brady nodded, moving his hands to cup her face. He looked deeply into her eyes and nodded. "Lee baby. I can't stand that this is happening to us, but I would rather have half of you than never have you again. I love you, so this is up to you. No pressure Leah, but I just want you to know that I would do anything to keep you and if it means this _thing_, than yes, I do want it." Brady kissed her softly his lips not moving against hers as he stroked her cheeks.

"Okay" She choked up, feeling the flood of emotions pouring from him. "I love you" She sighed, running her hand over the skin of his shoulders and neck feeling the smooth hum of his skin as she touched him. "Though I do have one rule" She smiled at him, letting him see she was truly agreeing to their offer.

"Anything" Brady breathed a large warm smile, of his own, forming.

"We have to buy a bigger bed because I don't think I will be able to sleep in between both your fat asses."

"Done" Collin laughed brushing her back with his hands.

"Good" Leah laughed. She quickly grabbed Brady's hand leading him to the couch, Collin trailing behind closely.

She pulled at Brady's towel making him drop from his hips. She smirked to herself looking down at his pristine package that was strutting out from his hips. Shoving lightly against his chest, he fell back into the couch with Leah quickly moving over him, straddling him.

Her hands came to his face as she kissed him furiously, darting her tongue in smooth motions, almost licking the inside of his mouth. His hands explored her back squeezing her skin and then moving down to her ass and grasping it hard, pulling her even closer.

"Are you getting turned on?" Leah asked looking back at Collin who was sitting on the coffee table watching the two dry hump each other with no clothes on. Collin could see that whilst Brady's cock was pretty big, he had nothing in terms of girth compared to him. Brady was definitely longer but Collin could pack a punch and fill women up completely, stretching them until they almost screamed.

"Oh yeah" Collin groaned rubbing his palm over the crotch of his cut-offs. He stood and flicked his button and undid his zip letting them drop to the ground. Kicking them off his feet he sat back down on the coffee table and began stroking up and down his hard thick member.

He watched as Brady grabbed his own dick and rubbed it in between Leah's slit, teasing her and making her gasp, the head of his dick, sending her into sexual overdrive. Leah being the impatient woman she was slapped Brady's hand away from his cock, replacing it with her own.

As she moaned impaling herself on his length, Collin feeling his sack tightening, he slowed down his motions knowing that he didn't want to waste his seed on his hand but instead Leah. She let out an animalistic gurgle of growls as she bounced on his pack brother's lap. Her tits where swaying in Brady's face making him groan, he latched on to them as she moved viciously, looking for release.

"Fuck Bray" Leah moaned pressing her pelvis down on his and rolling her hips, making both Collin and Brady growl. "I love – love you baby" She cried out arching her back as Brady slammed into her from below, his body shaking. With one last pump from him and one last slam down from her, an orgasm ripped through her, violently making the room spin. Brady groaned as his cock shot hot sprays of cum up into her womb, secretly hoping that she would become with child. _His child_.

With drained bodies slumping against each other, the scent of hot sex and their breaths moved around the room like a cloud of heat, clouding over the glass windows.

Collin could feel his wolf snarl at Brady but he quelled the deep feeling. His was here to _share_, no matter how much it hurt his shape-shifter form. Collin rose from the small wooden table and began kissing Leah's back and neck, rolling her hard nipples in between his fingers making her whimper. He slowly pulled her from Brady's cock and lay her down on her back, against the woollen rug.

Collin hovered over her kissing her lips before moving down a taking one of the hard rose buds into his hot mouth. Leah's head fell to the side, her breath still coming in heavy bouts as he rolled her nipples around, tasting her completely. His worked on each breast giving it the attention they so deserved. He kissed his way to the valley on her chest and continued down her stomach, letting his tongue swirl in her belly button. Leah arched and squirmed under him, fisting his hair with a will to press his mouth harder to her.

"Feels so good Col" She whispered pulling against her own taut nipples. Collin slapping her hands away from her chest placed on kiss on her slit and came back up her body. He slung his arms under her knees and spread her wide.

"You ready?" Collin asked not wanting her to do anything she didn't want to.

He didn't need any more invitation once she nodded and he slowly inched his cock into her already filled hole. Collin wanted to get a proper taste of her pussy, but it was now coated in Brady's fluids as well, making it not as good an idea.

He slipped down easily, grabbing his hard dick in his hand, he inched forward, and pressing his mushroom tip to the wet slit, watching as her pussy almost kissed his dick with her cunt.

"That's it." Collin groaned as he pushed inside of her sex, with his huge girth. Leah wanted to cry out and back away from Collin as he pushed inside. She felt as if his was all the way up in her throat, like she could taste his cock, even though it was nowhere near her mouth. _This must be what Alpha Cock feels like_ she thought to herself as she held her breath and blinked a tear away.

"Breath Leah, it will get better" Collin whispered kissing her lips and locking the bend of his elbows in with the bend of her knees, trying not to move.

Brady got down on his knees and hovered over her face. He smiled lightly at her and kissed her tear away. "Breath Lee, I'll help you" He whispered into her ear, as his calloused hand trailed down her body. Brady rubbed soothing circles on her clit and let his mouth cover hers in a slow, passionate kiss, while Collin began to move.

The first strokes were slow and long, but Collin already having stroked at his dick earlier was just too turned on to keep the rhythm slow. In one swift movement he brought his hips back and quickly slammed into her, making her eyes widen and her scream into the kiss she shared with Brady.

Her body was shaking and quivering, Collin's huge dick pacing fast inside her, Brady's hands all over her and her mouth working away at his, she felt like she was going to burst into flames. The heat was everywhere, pressing deep in her cervix, in her mouth, covering her tits. She couldn't believe the position she was in, but with the two drop dead gorgeous men in front of her, she began to wonder why they have never thought of it before this moment.

Collin began to grunt as his balls slapped against her smooth ass and thighs, his rhythm slightly wavering, but holding true. Leah was now pushing against his every thrust, meeting his hips with hers. Collin was amazed that she was taking his size so well and acting on instinct, he dropped her legs and rolled them over quickly, with him lying on his back and her straddling him.

Leah began the motions again, feeling hot sparks riding up her back as Brady pressed his chest against her, squeezing her tits and nibbling on her neck. Her back tensed when she felt Brady push her shoulders down and his hand rubbed against her ass.

"I need to be inside of you" He whispered, rolling two of his fingers in his mouth and pressing them sharply against her puckered hole. Leah gasped feeling Collin thrust up, Brady moving with him at the same time, making her feel fuller than she ever thought possible. Being pushed down closer to Collin she made the extra effort and captured Collin's lips with hers to prevent her from screaming out as an orgasm ripped through her, her body buzzing with the heat of the two men pressed against her. Her eyes where closed tightly, as she panted, laying her open palms and cheek against Collin's chest.

"Don't be afraid Leah" Collin spoke running his hand through her hair having stopped his movements. "Brady's not going to hurt you, no one will ever hurt you again" He cooed, kissing her eyes and nose, making her face un-tense.

Leah looked back at Brady stroking his long cock, running his thumb over the head every now and then, smearing the pre-cum over it, to intentionally lessen the blow. He smiled at her as he shuffled closer. "I love you" He murmured as he pressed his ripe cock against her tight hole, and slowly he began to press deeper. Leah closed her eyes, letting Collin run his fingers down her face a tucking a hand full of fallen free hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful Leah" Collin whispered arching up, pressing his cock deeper into her. Leah just about sobbed when Brady still had more space to move, pressing into her simultaneously as Collin.

"Fuck" She hissed, her walls closing tight around them both, earning an erotic moan from the two beautiful men that were all hers.

Finally when Brady had bottomed out and had no more space left to move, he started to plant kisses on her back. "Are you okay babe?" Brady asked quietly rubbing his hands softly over her ass. "You want me to stop?"

She shook her head letting her hair fall over her eyes again. "No" She managed to straggle out. "Keep going… just don't stop"

"Leah you need to relax, we don't wanted to hurt you" Collin whispered softly running his thumb over her lips. Leah took Collin's thumb into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it earning a low sexy growl from the soon to be Alpha.

He knew she was ready and glancing over at Brady he nodded his head and they both began a slow rhythm, not wanting to hurt their lover. Alternating in strokes, they withdrew and slowly eased back in, letting their bodies' rock against her.

Brady could hear the pants slipping from between her lips every time he buried his cock in her tight ass. "You feel amazing baby. SO so amazing" He let his hips pull away before slamming back into her unable to fight the slowness they were all taking on.

Leah cried out and pressed her palms hard against Collin's chest, rolling her hips, egging them on. Collin took the hint and began to grunt softly as his hips pushed up, sending Leah's face into a twisted mask filled with both pain and pleasure.

Collin could feel his balls build with pressure knowing he was about to cum. He grabbed Leah's hips roughly and started the rhythm again only slamming into her this time. His cock felt like it was on fire and that by cumming, would be the only way to stop the incandescent burn.

"I'm going fucking cum" He said through clenched teeth, still pumping himself deep inside her silky smooth wetness. "Can I cum in you baby?" Collin growled feeling his cock start to twitch.

"Do it" Leah cried, arching her back and pressing her hips firmly into his. "Fucking do it Almighty Alpha" She hissed feeling the head of his cock swell inside her. With one last grunt, Collin came wildly inside her, filling her with his hot wolf seed, straight into her womb, secretly hoping that she would become with child. _His child. _

As the hot sprays of cum shot deep into her, she felt her walls clamp down on his cock, sucking him in closer, and for all her was worth. Her pussy was burning with the feel of so much cum filling her to the brim, she didn't know if she could go on any longer. Collin's cock slipped from between her legs, and he lay breathless and sweaty.

Brady could sense Leah's body start to relax increasingly, his cock slipping in that tiny bit further. He knew that she was getting tired from all sex, so he started to rock against her, looking for his own release. He'd never thought he'd be an ass man, but feeling her tightness and the amount of friction they had pressed together, he knew he may enjoy the offer of her ass very now and then. Brady felt that hot deep burn building in his cock, making it swell inside her, her breathing extremely erratic.

"Cum for me Bray. Uh- god. You feel so big" She grunted, Collin lying underneath the two watching the two fuck above him felt himself getting hard again, but he decided that Leah needed rest after the fuck-fest that was about to come to an end.

Brady pumped into her feeling his cum shoot into her tight passage. He rocked into her letting her ass milk him till he was dry. With his hips pressed into her ass tightly he felt her whimper as he pulled out, dragging his cock along her rigid tunnel. Brady collapsed against her back pressing them both against Collin, Leah surprisingly letting out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Brady asked kissing her neck lightly letting a chuckle escape his lips as well.

"That had to be one of the _sexiest_ things I have ever done" Leah smiled tracing soft lines against Collin's hard chest.

"Well get used to it because I am on the bottom next time" Brady laughed kissing her shoulder.

"Dude, can you get up" Collin said uncomfortably trying not to make eye contact with Brady.

"Why man? I feel like I have no blood going to my legs." Brady said looking down at Collin.

"Yeah well man, your dicks touching me" Collin said blushing.

"Oh fuck" Brady cried, rolling off the two like a bomb went off. "You better not have been liking that Col, cause I'll kick your ass" He began laughing along with Leah who was still lying against Collin.

"Shut up, I was not, if anything you were getting hard" Collin laughed turning with Leah in his arms resting her in between the both of them.

"Thank you" Leah said intertwining her fingers in both of their hands. "Thank you for letting me have this." She turned her head to Collin and smiled. "Thank you for letting me love Brady and Brady-" She said turning to the other wolf next to her. "Thank you for loving me baby".

Brady cupped her face in one hand and kissed her softly. "I'll always love you, no matter what"

Just as their kiss deepened the front door flew wide open. Standing in the doorway was Leah's dripping wet brother, Seth. It was then that they noticed that a raging thunderstorm was happening outside. Seth looked pissed as hell as he took in the three bodies sprawled out on his great grandmothers hand woven rug.

"What . The . Fuck. Is going on here" Seth screamed his fist balled tightly next to his sides, his body shaking looking like he was about to phase for first time in 3 years.

Brady quickly pulled Leah to him, covering her exposed body with his own.

"Calm down Seth man!" Collin said jumping to his feet and holding his hands in the air, subconsciously protecting both Leah and Brady.

"I'll show you calm down, after I kill you both." Seth yelled as he picked up the baseball bat resting against the coat rack near the door.

Leah knew she should have put that stupid baseball bat away, after the game the pups had played earlier in the backyard.

…

..

.

* * *

AN – Phew… that was well… hmmm! Wow that Lemon almost destroyed me. I was stewing over it for days wondering how I should go about writing it, and suddenly earlier tonight I just started typing it and *tada*… Wolf Lemon!

I hoped you loved it as much as I did!

If you follow 'La Luna' my update will be coming tomorrow. I am almost finished one and working on the other at the same time, but now *sigh* I am tired *yawns* so they will be up early tomorrow.

Gah! I love you guys by the way! Especially my WILF girls!

My Callwater Lemon is still trying to get settled but hopefully with the weekend coming up I will be able to get that out too… Embry is just so fucking sweet; it's hard for me to turn him into a dirty, sweaty, naughty yet nice cop. 'Pandora's Box' or 'Antigonish' might also get an update, but I am still undecided.

0_0 I can't wait to get started! Hurry up weekend *shakes fist* HURRY UP!

Loves!


End file.
